1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an active matrix form organic light-emitting display device, a plurality of gate lines and data lines are arranged in a matrix form to define each pixel. Each pixel includes a thin film transistor, a capacitor, and an organic light-emitting device connected to the thin film transistor and the capacitor. The organic light-emitting device generates light by receiving appropriate signals from the thin film transistor and the capacitor and thus realizes a desired image.
However, since the gate lines and data lines are arranged in a matrix form, always some portions of them overlap. The overlapping portions of the gate lines and data lines have a parasitic capacitance. The parasitic capacitance generated in this way causes difficulty in realizing an image having high resolution. There is a need to address this problem.